The present invention relates to a center console between seats of a motor vehicle having a closable depositing space. The console can be closed at its top by a lid which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the console.
Such a center console is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 28 22 378 C2.
This invention addresses the problem of improving the depositing possibilities in the depositing space of such a center console. According to the invention, a center console of the above-mentioned type has an overall depositing space including a first depositing space and a second depositing space. The second depositing space is formed by a depositing tray situated within the first depositing space. The depositing tray can be pushed out of the first depositing space in a sliding direction of the lid.
Expedient further developments of the invention are also reflected in the claims.
German Patent Document DE 38 07 880 C2 discloses a center console having a first depositing space in which a second depositing space is situated in a removable manner. In this known construction, the lid is folded open toward the side. Folding open is optionally possible either together with the second depositing space or without it. In this construction, the lid, which can be folded open toward the side, is bothersome in the opened condition. In addition, a complicated mechanism is required for folding open the second depositing space together with the lid.
In contrast, the solution according to the invention has the advantage that an opened lid, which is pushed to the rear, does not hinder the persons in the two adjacent seats. In addition, the device according to the invention has the advantage that a forward space of the first depositing space can be kept free of the depositing tray, so that, when a lid is partially opened, this space can be used, for example, for receiving one or several cups. Furthermore, on its upward-facing side, the lid is expediently padded in order to be able to serve as an armrest. In a manner known per se, the lid can also be pushed forward beyond the depositing space in order to be able to obtain an armrest which is pulled toward the front.
One embodiment, which will be described in detail, is illustrated in the drawing figures.